Once Again
by A Red Rose
Summary: COMPLETE. Introduction to Hearts Pounding I suppose you could say... a more indepth look at the end of the movie. Sorry for the delay! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

So I meant to have this up a really, really long time ago. I apologize _profusely_. I've just been so busy, but my senior year of high school ends this coming Friday, and I'll have time to work on this again.

This was meant to be the introduction of "Hearts Pounding," but it didn't feel right together. So I separated it and made it a companion. Part 2 will be coming shortly (who knows maybe even tonight) after I do some fine tuning.

Once again, thank you for your patience. And thank you to everyone who reviewed and added me to your story alerts or favorite authors! That was so cool! Anyway, read on and enjoy. Part 2 will be up shortly for both this and "Hearts Pounding!"

Part 1

She wondered what it would have been like...a human Casper.

That was the only coherent thought in Kat's mind during the direct aftermath of finding that her father had become a ghost only to be returned to life by the Lazarus machine. Casper had given up his only chance to be human again so that she would not be alone. She had only stared at him helplessly, mumbling his name as he looked at her sadly and said "It's the only way." It was obvious that leading Dr. Harvey into the Lazarus had been one of the hardest things he'd ever done. Yet he'd done it, because he knew it was the right thing to do.

Kat was well aware that Casper had deep feelings for her, regardless of the fact that he was a ghost. Being a ghost didn't stop him from having emotions, as she'd rather coldly thought a short time ago. However, she had thought Casper only had a childish infatuation with her, being that he was twelve years old. What would he know of anything more? she'd asked herself. And so Kat learned not to underestimate the friendly ghost under any circumstances. What he had tonight showed just how highly he regarded her.

And so Kat was seized by wonder of what Casper would have been like as a human. Mischievous, fun-loving, adventurous, intelligent, friendly, kind, gentle...passionate? Casper McFadden barely existed anymore, even for the ethereal form of him. And for that more than anything, Kat pitied Casper. He was condemned to a forever of being no more than a ghost.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Dr. Harvey's voice jolted Kat out of her reverie. She hesitated before speaking to take in her surroundings. After her father had been brought back to life she and Casper had explained to the confused psychologist the story behind the Lazarus and the hidden laboratory. Poor Dr. Harvey nearly passed out at the end of the story, declaring it beyond any of _his_ wildest imaginings. And Kat knew just how much that was saying.

At the moment Kat was seated on her fathers lap in the chair that made it's way through the secret tunnel under Whipstaff Manor with Casper pushing it backward. She tried to catch Casper's eyes but he was rather determinedly not looking her way. There had been silence for about 5 minutes and it was driving the three of them crazy, which was probably why Dr. Harvey had finally spoken. She turned to face him and tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. "I'm fine dad. I just can't believe...I can't believe I almost lost you," she half whispered. Dr. Harvey frowned, remembering his brief time as a ghost. It was something he'd never forget. "Hey, look on the bright side! You didn't lose me, I'm right here with you, where I will be for as long as you need me. Pinky promise?" He grinned and offered his pinky in a gesture of the strongest promise the two could make to each other. Kat smiled for real this time and linked her pinky with his. "Promise."

"Sorry to interrupt, but we're back." The small family was surprised to hear Casper's voice for the first time since the telling of the Lazarus. It was also a surprise to realize that they had make it back to the study, up the winding brass staircase, and came to a jerky stop without being aware of it. Dr. Harvey felt guilty that he and Kat had blocked themselves off from Casper, basically ignoring him after all he had done for them. And his voice! It was so negative...so depressed. So unlike Casper. He looked at his daughter and noticed a small tear in the corner of her eye. "Casper-" "You should probably get going. Your party, remember? Vic's probably waiting for you," Casper said, his voice full of dejection. All Kat could do was stare at him, for once not knowing what to say.

Dr. Harvey took this in with remarkable speed and intervened as best as possible. "Casper's right sweetheart. Can't bail on your party, now can you? You go finish getting ready and I'll be right out," he said as cheerfully as possible, all but shoving Kat out of the study. She ran away as fast as possible, wanting nothing more than to make the conflict inside of her go away. After all, she did have a party to host-she had to stay calm and collected; the way that everyone was used to her being.

As soon as Kat left Casper tried to make his escape flying through a bookcase, but a pointed cough from Dr. Harvey stopped him in his..tracks. Casper sighed and turned around to play it off. "Got a cough there, Dr. Harvey? Better keep an eye on that so it doesn't become anything worse. Maybe we should see if there's anything in the kitchen-It's no use is it?" Casper figured he may as well give up. He knew what that cough indicated and no amount of smart talk would get him out of the discussion Dr. Harvey was obviously leaning toward.

"I'm aware that right now the last thing you want to talk about is what just transpired in the laboratory so I'll keep it brief. You...you don't know how thankful I am to you right now. I know that you wanted to be human again, very badly. That desire has increased since you met my daughter, hasn't it?" Dr. Harvey paused to see if there would be any response, but Casper just floated around stonily avoiding his gaze. "Well, what I want to say is thank you. This is something neither of us, Kat nor myself, will ever forget. Anyway, we _will_ talk later. I...I want to help in any way possible that there is. But right now I need to go chaperone this party and not embarrass Kat too badly." Dr. Harvey waited to see if Casper would say anything and when he didn't he strode off down the hall chuckling nervously. As he left though, he could have sworn he heard Casper whisper, "Only Kat can help."

Kat was honestly trying to have fun. Truly she was. After all, countless people had come up to her and raved about her home, that she should have more parties in the future. She laughed and commented that that would be easier said than done. She laughed and bantered with her guests with an easy energy that pleased her. Kat had never been known for being a people person; rather, she was usually quite the opposite. As cliche as she hated to think it was, Kat knew life was too short to block herself off from others. She was nearly thirteen-life should be better than ever. And Kat was full of new incentive to make sure it was.

Still, it hurt to find out that Vic had only asked her to be his date for a prank with Amber. Regardless of whether he wanted to do the prank or not, it cut deep. Kat had trouble opening up to new people sometimes, but Vic had been charming and easy to talk to. And when Vic and Amber had run out screaming from fright due to some horror-Kat could only guess that it was either the Trio or their own faces-she had brushed it off and chortled along with everyone else. The applause helped to boost her ego a little and cover up a muttering of "serves you right, " under her breath.

Now though, Kat was feeling depressed. She should be having the time of her life-and she actually had been-because that's what parties were meant for, weren't they? Yet she was miserable to find that while she did have friends, there were no boys for possible more-than-friends. She had danced with her new friend Zach but they were only friends. And she just knew that another slow song was coming soon, so she left her friends on the dance floor saying that her feet hurt and she needed to sit out a few songs. Might as well make herself look like she wasn't hurt that no one would ask her to dance again. And at least her fib had some truth in it; her feet _were _a little sore. She had learned her lesson about dancing near Stewart.

Sitting gave her the chance to think again for the first time in two and a half hours. And Kat couldn't help but think about Casper. He had quickly become her very best friend, and had never shown any anger or pain for the fact that she had been downright terrified of him when they first met. He had never been anything but kind to her. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her. But could she ever repay him, ever do anything in return? Kat pondered this and was enraged to find what she already knew-he had done the most important thing ever for her-giving her her father back-and the only thing that could repay him would be to restore life back to him. And that was impossible.

Such a thought thoroughly depressed Kat, and all of a sudden she wished the party would end. She had gone through so much tonight, that it really was the wrong time for time for a party. Not to mention that she, the hostess, was the only person sitting down without any invitation to dance when what do you know! a slow song started. And try as Kat might to not let it, it mattered to her. She did want to dance.

Kat looked up to the staircase to see her dad staring down, a sympathetic expression on his face. She moaned inwardly; her dad's sympathy was the last thing she wanted at the moment. But then someone she had never seen before was slowly making his way down the stairs. He was looking down into the crowd-right at _her_. And Kat had the most peculiar feeling that she knew him. Maybe he was one of those kids who sat in the back of class, so she'd never noticed him? Oh well he probably wasn't anyone important. She turned a sullen face back to the dancing couples and slumped down in her chair.

Listening to the song, Kat was pleased that it was so beautiful. The last song of the night should always be the best and this was no exception. It had a haunting, bittersweet beauty and love to it. _'The story of my life,'_ Kat thought to herself. Then she got mad at herself. There was no reason to be so pessimistic, was there? After all, she was alive. And the party had been a huge success; everyone was having a great time. Kat had been too for a while, so she might as well be happy while watching other people dance. They all looked amazing in their costumes.

Kat frowned as everyone seemed distracted and started creating a path for someone to walk through. Everyone stared at the boy-the same who had gazed at her from atop the stairs-as he just glided through them without bumping into anyone. And the entire time his eyes were fixed on _her_. Kat looked away confused and then back at him when he stopped in front of her. She really didn't know who he was-she'd never seen him before. He was dressed as a simple pirate, with sandy blonde hair that hung in his eyes-his _gorgeous_ blue eyes. Something about him was so welcoming and strangely_ familiar_ that she couldn't resist when he held out his hand. An invitation to dance.

When she took his hand and he carefully led her to the middle of the dance floor, his eyes never left hers. And Kat had a feeling of belonging with her hand in his. It didn't really matter that he was currently a complete stranger; he soon wouldn't be. Kat rather liked the way he took both of her hands and placed them around his neck before placing his own on her hips. He then swayed them back and forth, moving them in a circle.

Holding Kat in his arms was the best feeling in the world, he decided. Nothing could make him more complete than this. Pulling Kat a little closer, he fought back a grin at the bemused smile on her face. She didn't know who he was, but she definitely liked him. He would only ever be her wildest guess, and one she wouldn't dare voice.

A little mischievously, he lifted them up in the air so they were at least a shoulder above everyone else. It would probably be a few seconds before she caught on, but she would. And he wanted her to know who he was before his short time was up.

Sure enough, Kat realized that they were indeed floating and immediately her eyes were filled with fright and she clung to him. He smiled audibly -he was quite enjoying himself-and quipped, "Told you I was a good dancer." Kat loosened her grip on him slightly as she snapped her face to his, completely bewildered. He stopped smiling and all of sudden felt like a serious little boy asking for his heart's desire. "Can I keep you?" he whispered, eyes wide.

Recognition and disbelief registered in Kat's face. It was...unbelievable. A human "Casper?" she cried softly. He gave a soft grin and laughed when Kat held him closer as they made their way back to the ground. Everyone around them stopped dancing to watch them, two individuals in their own little world. A world that Casper never wanted to leave.

This had to be heaven. Casper didn't think anything could be better than the feeling of Kat in his arms. Going back to being a ghost after tonight wouldn't be so unbearable. The memory of this inexplicable feeling could sustain him. And Casper knew that whatever it was he felt for Kat, it went much deeper than a crush, an infatuation. The only thing it could be was love.

No matter, after tonight he would lose the right to tell her just how strongly he felt for her. Kat would move forward in her life just as she was meant to. She might like him tonight, but she'd forget that in time. After all, she was only human. And Casper couldn't fault her for that; he loved her too much. As long as he could be her friend while she was his greatest love, he could be happy. Tonight, holding Kat and her holding him would be enough. As long as he kept telling himself that, at least.

Kat was happier than she could ever remember being before. Casper's arms around her and his head resting atop hers provided her such a profound feeling of home that she never wanted to let go. Ever since they had first found the Lazarus, Kat had been curious about a human Casper, and what that would mean for her. She had been fighting an attraction for him since their first conversation-after all, how to do explain to other people that you like a _ghost_? She could just see all the weird looks she would get. But now she wouldn't get those. Casper was human, and she couldn't be happier. His arms were home-except when they tensed, as they did now. Kat felt him withdraw slightly, lifting his head from hers and stop moving. Something was wrong, but Kat didn't want to confront it.

The clock chimed and Casper was filled with dread. As he lifted his head from Kat's, he saw that ten o'clock had come too soon for his liking. With the end of the party came the end of his time as a human. He winced slightly; the time had gone too fast.

"Casper?" Kat stepped back to look up at his face, confusion easily seen in her eyes. He knew she knew something was wrong, and what should have been a private moment was viewed by her entire class. He offered his lopsided smile and leaned down to kiss her, Kat's eyes closing in surprised delight. Casper ignored the feeling of turning back into a ghost and concentrated everything on his first and likely last kiss. And then he knew that tonight would only make him want more. For all eternity he would want more of Kat Harvey's kiss.

Kat pulled back to throw off the sudden chill that attacked her face and opened her eyes slowly, and was mightily shocked to see a ghostly Casper once again. Before she could react though, the surprised gasps of her classmates filled the room and Casper whirled around to face them all, rather bashfully.

"Uh hehe...Boo?" With that Casper set off a panic quite unlike any other as everyone screamed and stampeded out of the house, tearing down the directions as they went. Casper and Kat were left watching after them with amused smiles on their faces as the disco ball fell from the ceiling.

"Not bad for my first party, huh?" Kat said, keeping the mood light. She grinned at him and he was relieved to see her happiness. "Couldn't have been better," he declared cheerfully. Dr. Harvey and the Trio then joined them for some more music and dancing. The night was young, and tomorrow was another time for serious conversations.


	2. Chapter 2

1Part 2 of "Once Again," a companion to "Hearts Pounding." Just a little bit more of my wild imagination to make our favorite ghost, and Kat, happy, you know? Anyway I hope you enjoy and I apologize for any errors. Not the best idea, but I posted this the minute I finished. It's not my best; I'm not all that happy with it but it'll do the job.

Disclaimer (my bad, forgot this last time): I don't own Casper, or he would be human.

_Saturday. Halloween, 1998._

She didn't know how it had happened, but somehow Kat's classmates had cajoled her into hosting another party on Halloween. It was a little odd, actually. After everyone had run out screaming after the last one, Kat didn't think anyone would ever want to come back. The screams of fear echoing behind them were quite amusing for her, but others wouldn't see it that way. Still, here she was, with the entry hall once again full of students in costume. There was a disco ball hanging from the ceiling, and Halloween decorations all around the hall. Music blasted, and in recollection Dr. Harvey would be grateful that he'd had the sense to safeguard any valuables that could easily break. The whole thing was almost like deja vu, really.

But at the same time it wasn't. There was no Vic and Amber screaming when they had been interrupted in their childish prank by the infamous ghostly Trio. Vic had moved to Oregon in 9th grade, and Kat couldn't say that she missed him. Tonight, Kat wasn't overwhelmed by the feeling that she had almost become an orphan, that she had almost lost her dad. Because it wasn't exactly a story she could share with most people, Kat had never told anyone had scared she had been at that moment. Being 13 and alone in the world was truly an awful feeling, and Kat was so grateful that it hadn't lasted. And as she danced with her classmates, Kat saw that the students themselves were different as well. It had been 3 years and everyone was older and less...innocent. Some of the costumes certainly were more promiscuous than they had been three years ago. Kat had to admit that she wasn't any better; her costume was that of a simple gypsy girl who apparently didn't mind showing off. Kat grunted as she attempted to pull up the neckline and swept her long brown hair out of the way.

She craned her neck, trying to find her friends Stephen and Laurie. God only knows what they would get up to away from her, with their ridiculous crushes on each other that they wouldn't confront. Kat had cheekily told them that they might as well jump into bed together and let that solve their problems, but as evidenced from a pillow fight with Laurie and Stephen not talking to her for a day, it hadn't been received well. If only she wasn't at such a damned disadvantage! Being so short at 5'3 was certainly not fair. Though gone now, her mom Amelia had been tall, and her dad towered over her! What had happened to those genes?

Kat finally found her two friends in the corner. Stephen had pushed Laurie up against the wall and was whispering to her, red faced. Laurie was being very shy as well, like always, until she finally launched herself at Stephen and kissed him. Kat's round eyes widened, and then she smirked. _'_ _Well it's about damned time!'_ They certainly had beat around the bush long enough. She laughed and went back to dancing. So far, the party was a great success. To be sure, it had only started a half hour ago and it would last until 11:30. Still, there was no chance of any unwelcome interruptions. To Kat's great delight she had somehow managed to strike fear into the Trio this past morning and they would never dare to interrupt the party. And there was never anything to worry about with Casper. He'd die again before allowing anything to ruin her night.

That's when it hit her. Casper. Casper wasn't going to be here tonight. The entire day she been hoping for something she didn't know with a bittersweet longing. Now she realized it was Casper she longed for. It was only natural, she supposed, since at the last Halloween party she'd hosted he had given Kat her first kiss. A memory that she had thought about more than she'd like to admit in the years that had past. Just last night, while Casper slept curled up atop her covers, she lay on her back completely awake, thinking about him. And his kiss that had sent a tingle through her body right down to the little toes of both her feet. How his arms had felt around her, such a _complete_ feeling-that's what it was, really. He completed her. But he was stuck as a ghost. That night she had thought he would cross over, and said so to him. "I thought so too, originally," he'd said. Casper looked away and whispered, "But now I have new unfinished business, that I didn't have before." Kat had never had the courage to ask him what that was, and last night she'd stared at him, pitying him. She was nearly 16, while he would be 12 forever. On Halloween day, today, she'd woken up late to a ray of sunshine through the balcony doors and no Casper.

Kat frowned. She hadn't seen Casper all day, and it wasn't like him to avoid her. Except when there was something he didn't want to confront. Like the fact that he was a ghost and she was a human. She was 15 and he was still 12. This was one party Casper had no chance of attending. So apparently Casper was taking the coward's way out, and keeping away. Kat would just have to be stronger. If that was the way he wanted to be, then so be it. She would enjoy her party and stop thinking about him.

"C'mon Kat let's dance!" Kat had to laugh at Zach. He was always so enthusiastic about everything; such a ham for life. She took his hand and squeaked when he spun her around sharply. But she couldn't hold on to his hand and went flying amidst the shocked laughter of her class, right into someone's chest. A curiously hard chest that rumbled with laughter as arms went around her back to steady her. Kat raised an eyebrow and stood back away from the stranger. She had to look up to see his face and found herself gazing at a swashbuckling pirate.

"Are you quite alright? That was some distance you traveled!" the pirate said teasingly in a voice that was strangely familiar, but she couldn't place it. And looking at him wasn't going to help, because he wore an eye patch. But the one eye she could see was blue, a _gorgeous_ blue. She knew only of one person with eyes that beautiful, and he had been dead for nearly 93 years.

"I'm fine, thank you. But excuse me for saying you've probably gone a farther distance. I as well have traveled farther in the air. Dangling by the foot in a hand, as you well know I'm sure," Kat said frostily. The pirate lost his good natured cheer and roughly grabbed Kat's hand. He pulled her through the crowd and up the stairs, not stopping for her quiet, indignant protests. Kat ignored the tingling feeling the flowed through her body just at the simple hand to hand contact. _'He'd better have something good to say, or I don't care if his time is limited, I won't talk to him,' _she grumbled to herself. And try as she might, it was mighty hard to ignore the fact that the black pirate pants and boots were a very flattering look from behind. And his flowing white shirt showed a much nicer body than she knew should be logical. Kat hated herself for noticing such superficial details when she was supposed to be mad at him, but not as much as she hated her pirate when he wrenched open a closet door and unceremoniously shoved her inside.

He closed the door behind himself, and swept his pirate hat and eye patch off. Kat reached up to turn on the light, and the light bulb swung back and forth on it's chain between them. She could now see his sandy blond hair, looking as silky smooth as it did last time. His face had matured and grown stronger, a clear resemblance to his father in the old newspaper articles up in the attic. Amazing blue eyes were stormy as they stared at her, and suddenly Kat felt very small standing near him. He was so very tall- Wait a minute!

"Aren't you 12 years old?!" Kat blurted out without thinking. Then her eyes widened as she realized how utterly tactless and stupid that sounded. She had been dying to see him again for three years, and here she was shrieking about how he wasn't the same age he'd been before. How brilliant.

Kat grimaced. "I'm sorry Casper...that's not what I meant. I meant to say..umm, oh I don't know what I meant! What's going on, how did this happen?! But first, can you please stop staring at me?" she finally ended in exasperation.

Casper hadn't moved his eyes from her since they'd been in the closet. It was a bit disconcerting. Kat felt him taking in everything, and wished more than ever that she hadn't let Laurie talk her into buying this costume. Damn friends who scolded about putting themselves out there more, _especially_ Laurie.

Casper couldn't believe he was standing in front of the girl of his dreams. _Standing._ Oh, it felt so good. And they were more alone than they ever had been before, just the way he always hoped for. She looked beautiful, with her long dark long hair, in her dark green dress with the black corset on top and a low neckline-oh God. He probably shouldn't look there. In fact, he should probably stop looking, or just looking, and start talking. Casper took a step forward, and Kat took one backward. "You don't know how good it is too look at you with human eyes. You're more beautiful... Uhh, I mean to say, I always think you were beautiful even when I'm ghost. But it's different, not the same and-oh blast it, I'm not doing a good job of this am I?"

Wincing at his lack of finesse, he took another step forward, and Kat belatedly realized that another step backward meant backing up to the wall. Confound this closet for being so small! Also, confound Casper for being so close, and looking at her so intensely. It was nerve-racking, and Kat was enraged to find herself dry of her usual snappy comments._ 'Stupid Casper. Stupid Casper and this effect he has on me. It's not fair, not fair at all.' _Kat thought as she stared up at him. She didn't understand why he made her heart beat faster, or why she was all of a sudden sweating profusely. She snorted. '_Well that's attractive. Kat Harvey, you are gross. Casper's crazy for wanting you.'_

"Why did you snort?" Casper asked confusedly. He caught Kat's hands in his as she smirked. "I snorted because I'm suffering inner turmoil and because it's sadly hilarious that I have no idea of what I'm doing. Absolutely no idea at all. Isn't that funny?" she quipped. Casper raised an eyebrow but only shook his head. "You are extremely odd sometimes," he informed her with a twinkle in his eyes. Kat's giggle brought forth a lopsided grin that she remembered adoring the last time she saw it. Casper was proud of himself for setting her at ease and making her laugh. Her smile was intoxicating to him; it had strange effects on him and he scarcely had any idea of what was happening. He dropped one of her hands and his hand went to her hip as he closed the distance between them.

Kat knew what was going to happen. She knew exactly what he wanted, because she had wanted it since before she was ready to. But she needed a little more time. She pushed him away lightly and queried, "Why are you here? How?"

Casper sighed and slumped down against the wall, and Kat slid down to sit next to him. He fiddled his fingers and kept his eyes on his legs. "I'm here because I want to be here. That one dance, that one kiss -three years ago is it?-they were supposed to last me all eternity. In fact, I logically was supposed to cross over." He paused to clear his throat and grasp her hand, then continued. "But obviously I didn't. At first I didn't understand. Couldn't I ever be free? I don't want to be a ghost forever. It's not fair. Especially when you're alive and I'm not. But that made me realize what it was. _You've_ become my unfinished business," he explained seriously.

A blush made it's way to Kat's face, to the delight of Casper. Though what he was telling her was very serious, his mischievous side took pleasure in causing her to blush. He got up and walked away a little, and then went over to the door. Kat panicked, thinking he would leave her. Casper smiled sadly down at her. "I would never willingly walk away from you."

Kat took that to heart, knowing that he meant it with all of his. She barely noticed him giving a hand to help her up and guide her out of the closet, down the hall to her-_their_-bedroom. They just barely missed being seen by her dad. Dr. Harvey was happily tinkering away at a boom box in his own bedroom with the door open. Taking things apart and putting them back together was his latest obsession, and a further sign of oddity to Kat. Even Casper had to bite down good natured snicker.

There was no surprise when the two arrived at their bedroom door. Kat felt a rush of excitement as he opened the door and gently led her inside, locking it behind them. They had been holding hands for quite some time now and Casper found that he never wanted to let go. Kat let go though and walked out to the balcony, never appreciating it as much as she did tonight. She couldn't help a pleased smile when she felt Casper's arms wrap around her from behind and his head rest atop hers, nor at the content sigh that escaped him. She felt him exhale and open his mouth to say something, but he paused. Kat swivelled around in his arms to face him.

"I love you." Ahh, there it was. That three word phrase, which changed everything. Casper knew he shouldn't have said it-what could he ever give her?-but she had to know. He had wanted to say it for a long time, and now seemed as good a time as any. It was a little awkward though; she hadn't said anything. In fact, Kat hadn't stopped staring at him, with her round eyes wider than before. Casper was a little worried. "Erm...Kat-"

"Da dadadadada dadada dadadada da dada DAAAA!!" Kat moved as Casper turned around to glare at the intruders. She couldn't honestly say that the interruption was unwelcome, because her mind had been blank since Casper had uttered the word "love." At the same time, she was not happy that her bedroom was so easily intruded.

"Heeeyy Kat! Look I don't know if you know this, but the party is downstairs! You know, with lots of people and food and music? Yeah that's a party! Anyway have you seen Fatso or Stinkie? I can't find them and we're supposed to go to a rodeo tonight. Your dad bribed us with a week of no therapy sessions so we wouldn't ruin your party. But since you're not enjoying your party, I'm awfully tempted to stay. I'm gonna go find those boys!" Stretch never gave Casper nor Kat a chance to get a word in edgewise and left with no sign of recognition of a human Casper. The two were left gazing at the door then at each other with clear confusion as Stretch floated out through the door just as freely as he had in.

"He didn't even recognize me...My own uncle!" Casper went to the bed and flopped down on his back, hands behind his head. How had his uncle-who's real name he now remembered being Carlisle- who had taught him to swim- not recognize him? Kat was surprised to hear dejection in Casper's voice. His family meant more to him than he sometimes let on, and his uncles were all he had left in the world...besides her. Kat sat down on bed next to him and, hesitating slightly, ran a hand through Casper's hair. It was just as smooth, just as soft as it looked. Maybe even a little better than how it looked. Kat wished she could hate him for having such lovely hair, but she loved that he had it. She also loved his little lopsided grin that he now had as he sat up. Kat scooted closer as he wrapped one arm behind her and his other went to cup her chin. Casper rested his forehead against hers and was pleasantly surprised to feel her place her hands on his cheeks.

When he slowly brought his lips to hers it was the moment of release they both had been waiting for. Casper had of course wanted to kiss Kat since he first saw her in his room, when she'd first moved in. Kat had almost been dying for this to happen since Halloween, 1995. The feeling of Casper moving his lips and opening them against hers was a sweeter agony than anything in the world. Kat shifted slightly and somehow ended up almost in his lap. She smiled against his lips when she felt him shudder. But she wasn't prepared for his retaliation of pulling them both down to the bed, ending up half on top of her. It brought about a sensation that was completely unknown to both of them. There wasn't anything, except their clothes, to really separate them. And Kat was starting to regret that one fact, as the kiss became more and more passionate. She ran her fingers through Casper's hair, softly digging her fingertips into his scalp and was rewarded with a low growl in the back of his throat. He shifted so that he was completely on top her and the kiss became less careful as Casper started to lose some of his control.

He had been resting on his forearms so that Kat didn't get squished under his weight, but Casper moved one hand to run up and down her thigh, and rested on her hip before gripping the fabric of her dress in a fist as he slowly lifted it up her leg. Then as she ran her hands up and down his chest and back he wrapped her leg around his own leg. There was no room for them to be closer than they were already but Kat could feel Casper trying anyway. She didn't know about him, but she was started to get a little lightheaded. The lack of air along with having Casper so close in her vicinity and the growing, heady feeling that was overtaking her senses-it was all so overwhelming. And all you could hear in the room was the sound of the two kissing and shifting around on the bed to get closer to each other. With great reluctance-and difficulty as well- Kat released her lips from Casper's and took a deep, shuddering breath. Casper himself was breathing quite heavily, and he rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly, concern evident in his voice. Kat smiled to think how sweet he was. No matter the circumstances-and these being quite different than any they'd been in before-he always looked after and took care of her. "Of course. In fact, never better-oh!" Kat was surprised at how bold Casper was being tonight. Before she had even finished talking he almost attacked her neck. He took his time kissing down it, stopping in one spot when Kat made a satisfied sound. Casper stuck to that spot and kissed, sucked, bit and licked it multiple times. He simply couldn't get enough. She evidently couldn't either, and he was pleased when she pulled him back up to her lips, which he took with great happiness. More and more their control slipped away.

Kat had been french kissed before, but it was something Casper was quite bashful about trying. The whole concept of it was foreign to him and not easily understood. But he might as well try it. Better with Kat than anyone else, and she was the only one he wanted anyway. Casper cupped the back of Kat's neck in his hands and opened his mouth against hers again, this time pushing his tongue forward casually. It was the way he did so that made it better than any other that Kat had experienced, and she pushed her own tongue to meet his.

Casper could not believe he was actually here, atop the girl of his dreams. Kissing her just had to be better than going to heaven; this time, he could stand it (going back to being a ghost). It was just so unreal though; quite literally, actually. As he shifted above Kat and pulled her skirt up a little higher, he wished this night could last forever. He wished that he had more than two hours this night, that he could just stay human. But then it wasn't even supposed to happen at all; Kat's mom could get in trouble and-he just couldn't think about it anymore. Not when Kat was trying to rip his shirt off. Casper half chuckled, half moaned, and let himself go, just enjoying the time he had.

* * *

She looked so peaceful laying there on her-_his_ really- bed, fast asleep. Casper almost couldn't stand how beautiful she'd become over the last few years, looking more like her mom everyday. It was true that he saw her everyday, but it was not the same through the eyes of a ghost. He thought the same way and felt the same way, but in Casper's mind he didn't see the same way. Casper gently ran a finger through Kat's hair as he got up as quietly as possibly to leave the room. He didn't want her to see him turn back into a ghost. Sure it was silly, because no matter what the next time she saw him he'd be a ghost again anyway, but for this night Casper just wanted Kat to remember him as a human; as a man. Taking one last look at her, Casper stormed his way angrily through the now quiet halls, intending to make his way back down to his father's laboratory.

Not being able to help himself, Casper wished his father could've had the foresight to make more than one batch of the Lazarus potion. It simply didn't make sense for a man that brilliant to not think of all the situations that could befall his dead son. But more than that, Casper wished for a life that could not be taken away from him until the girl named Kat Harvey was forever gone from the world.

I realize the tone in my writing here is quite different (I just kind of threw on the ending for one thing) but the main purpose of this part of "Once Again" is just to set up for what I'm planning is a major part of the plot in "Hearts Pounding." Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and please review! Now that I have time again the second chapter of HP should be up before too long.


End file.
